Legacy of the Leaf
by Ukiro
Summary: Madara and Sasuke are trying to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village and it is up to Naruto and co. to save the day. Naruto is going to try and keep his promise to Sakura by getting Sasuke back.


Naruto © Kishimoto

_I awoke to the smell of burning cedar wood, the air was thick with smoke, and I was trapped in the middle of it. I was suffocating and I couldn't do anything about it so I tried to scream for help, but I could barely mutter a noise. _

"Hey, Naruto-kun's house is on fire," yelled one of the villagers trying to get the people's attention.

"Quickly, call the fire department," orders another. The two villagers trying to get attention decide to go in after Naruto-kun instead of waiting outside for the fire department to arrive.

_"Yeah, this is the police what's your emergency?" asks the Konoha chief-of-police._

_"It's Naruto… Naruto-kun's house is on fire and we think that he is trapped inside," declares the voice that dialed the chief-of-police._

"What are you two idiots doing trying to run into a burning building? Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" remarks Kakashi to the two villagers that attempted to save Naruto-kun.

_"Summoning jutsu!" coughs Naruto as loud as he can._

With that jutsu the flames that once encased Naruto's house have vanished and there appears to be no serious damage to the exterior of the house. Unfortunately there is no house left to be burned because the toad that Naruto summoned was too big to fit inside the house. As quickly as the flames appeared they were extinguished and the same with the toad, Naruto unsummoned it and returned it to Mount Myoboku where it lives.

"Wow, that was amazing…" remarks the one villager.

"Tch… what a loser, he completely destroyed his house in the process of putting out the fire," remarked the other.

"Naruto, are you alright?" asked Kakashi seeing if Naruto is okay after the entire ordeal is done.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kakashi sensei, but as for my house no it was completely destroyed like that other guy said.

Its 7:29 in the morning and the first big action Naruto gets in the last few months is his house bursting into flames and himself destroying his entire house with a summoning jutsu. So, yeah this day looks like it is going to be just wonderful. "Well, I say I head on down to Lady Tsunade's place to try and get a mission that doesn't involve getting cats out of trees," comments Naruto talking aloud to himself as he walks to the Ninja HQ to get a mission.

"Oh, Hi Naruto," Hinata says shyly to Naruto.

"Hmm, oh hi Hinata what are you up to today?" asks Naruto standing to talk with Hinata for a minute.

"I was heading over to you house because I heard that it got destroyed this morning, and I wanted to see if you wanted any help trying to get the place back together," answers Hinata as she blushes at Naruto.

"Naw, don't worry about it I'll take care of it by myself. After all I was the one that actually destroyed it," responds Naruto rubbing his right hand through his hair.

_RED ALERT…RED ALERT…RED ALERT_

_All villagers are asked to please head over to the safe houses located inside the Hokage Mountain. All Shinobi are ordered to head over to the Hokage's office right away for a full debriefing on the current alarm._

"What the hell is going on around today, first my house and now this bullshit," grunts Naruto as he takes off running at full speed to the Hokage's office.

"Wait up Naruto!" yells Hinata trying to catch up with Naruto who can't hear her because he is too far away.

The Hokage's office is completely packed with all the Shinobi in the village, but a few of them have still not yet arrived: Kakashi, Might Guy, and Kurenai the three main powers of the village are missing and have not arrived at the meeting. However, this comment doesn't apply to Kakashi because everyone expects him to be late to pretty much all things that involve a lot of people or involve arriving at a set time. But the real surprise comes from the fact that all three of the mentioned Shinobi have not arrived.

"Hey, where's Kakashi at, I just saw him about ten minutes ago?" asked Naruto walking in to the Hokage's office.

"I haven't seen him either, sorry Naruto-kun," answered Sakura who's looking around the room to see if all the Shinobi have arrived at the Hokage's office.

_"Listen up all of you piss asses, we have a breach in our security. Five of the ANBU's sensory division members have been killed, and on top of that many of the houses, like Naruto's, have been set ablaze. What I need is for all of you to start patrolling the streets, for security reasons we have refined everyone to the safe houses, but we can't guarantee that they will be safe in there. Shizune here will assign you all to a five man team that will patrol a specific sector of the village," ordered Lady Tsunade._

_"Okay, and that's it for squad nine. Now then on to the tenth and final squad: Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Shikimaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. You guys will patrol the area that Naruto's house was burned down in and that will extend all the way to Ichiraku Ramen," states Shizune given everyone a task to follow _"and I will stay by your side to make sure that nothing happens to you, Lady Tsunade."

"No, that is out of the question!" demands Lady Tsunade, she hops bounces out of her chair, her breasts jiggling up and down in response to this motion "You'll be much safer if you are with the villagers instead of by my side…"

"But you have no idea who is invading the village, so it's only reasonable for me to be with you just in case you are ambushed," interjects Shizune glaring at Tsunade with the, I'm-going to-kill-you kind of look.

"Please don't be so rash Shizune, besides I will have at least seven ANBU Black Ops watching over me at all times," adds Tsunade with a reassuring voice. Quickly gathering all of the reports on the current fire situation she walks out of the room with Shizune following at her heel.

"Wait Lady Tsunade," trips Shizune as she trips over herself trying to keep up with Tsunade pace.

"Naruto!" confidently states Tsunade slowing down so she can talk to Naruto whom for some reason is still in the building instead of patrolling sector four like he was ordered to.

"Hmm, What is it Granny?" comments Naruto looking at Tsunade and then panning over to see the tired and sweating Shizune who couldn't keep up.

"Naruto…" starts Tsunade bring her hands to Naruto's shoulders, but is interrupted by Naruto jumping out of the way.

"Please don't kill me!" screams Naruto whose sitting in the fetal position in the coroner of the hallway behind a wooden crate.

"I'm not gonna kill, I was just going to place my hands on your shoulders and then I was going to tell you that I need your help with an important assignment," responds Tsunade trying to hold her composure at the hilarious actions of Naruto.

"My help?" questions Naruto looking weirdly at Tsunade and then to Shizune "do you know what it is that she needs me to do Shizune."

"Nope, I haven't gotten the slightest clue," answers Shizune who looks at Naruto's dumb expression of confusion and then to Tsunade awaiting an answer.

_We talked for about thirty minutes and all Tsunade wanted to tell me that we might be looking for someone who is a part of this village and that she still has no idea who it could possibly be. However, it seems that she has forgotten that all of the villagers had been sent to the safe houses to make sure that they do not get harmed in case there should be another fire_ "Umm, Granny, you do realize that you did send all of the villagers to the safe house and that even if there is someone from our village that is starting all of the fires then don't you think that they would be in one of those safe houses," responds Naruto thinking about the current situation and how there seems to be some flaws in the premise of trying to protect the villagers from one or more of the villagers.

His house was completely destroyed by his own recklessness, but most of the damage started with the fire that was started inside is house "Listen up, we know what has happened here and how it all started, but we still need to know more," reviews Shikimaru who is looking at the girls that he was assigned to patrol with "Hinata can you use your Byakugan to see under the rubble of Naruto's house. Sakura, can I get you to move anything out of the way that Hinata sees under all of the rubble. And Ino, can I get you to record all of our findings."

"Yes," respond the three kunoichi in unison to the orders that Shikimaru gave.

_Okay, we have four explosive tags, a handful of kunai, several shuriken, and some wire…_

"I've recorded everything that you listed so far Hinata, but I never remember Naruto using any wire on any of his missions that he's been on," comments Ino closely observing the ninja tools that Sakura removed from the rubble of the house.

"Yeah, you're right, but that doesn't help us. He may not have used wire before, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have any in his house," responds Sakura. _We have some bed sheets, underwear, water, ramen, salt, some more cooking supplies, some ninja tools, and…_ "And what," continues Sakura

"We have a seal with some wire attached to it," replies Hinata as she follows the string of wire to where it ends abruptly "there, the wire ends somewhere were the wall used to be located."

"I'm on it," replies Sakura walking over to the used-to-be wall that Hinata is pointing at. As Sakura approaches the wall one of Naruto's shadow clones grabs her hand "Naruto?" asks Sakura with a worried expression.

"Sorry to worry you guys, but I just had to try and find Kakashi to see if he knew anything with what was going on because he was the first person to arrive at my place trying to save me," explains Naruto looking at his four teammates and then to Sakura again "Well, in the end I found him where we had our first training exercise. I think he was trying to improve his sharingan ability and after that I headed on over to Lady Tsunade's to tell her that I found him." Naruto continues talk to Sakura, but also talks to Shikimaru about going out to eat some ramen at Ichiraku after they are done patrolling the area.

"Yeah, that would be great. Besides, we could use the time to fill you in on all the details pertaining to our mission," replies Shikimaru who is trying to think of what the bad guy was up to and why he needed so much wire.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, Ino?" starts Naruto as he hands Ino a piece of paper that was given to him by her dad "your dad wanted me to give you this and tell you that he isn't going to be home for the next couple of days because he is going on some covert mission with Guy sensei.

Ino starts to read the paper that Naruto just handed her _"Ino. I won't be able to make it home tonight and I probably won't be back 'till later this week. I was assigned a mission to go on with Might Guy and Kurenai. I can't tell you what our mission is, but I should be just fine. So please don't worry to long okay?" _Ino stops reading the later and puts it into her pocket so she can read the rest of it later "thank you Naruto."

"No problem," childishly laughs Naruto who starts to roll around in the debris of his once was house. The dust cloud from his rolling around goes down his throat and he starts grasping for fresh air. After regaining his composure he helps pick up what remains of his house so that they can get easy access to whatever Hinata tells them about.

"Heads up, we have a large group of people approaching rapidly around all sides," warns Hinata who is looking in all direction to see if there are others that are coming to. Naruto upon hearing the news jumps up and begins to rush in the direction that Hinata is looking in.

"Naruto stay right there, we don't know whose coming. For all we know it could be the ANBU Black Ops just coming to give us a report, but we all know that that is not the case because they would never swarm their own allies." Declares Shikimaru who looks at the environment around them to try and get a feel for what they should be prepared for in case a fight does ensue "Everyone, gather in so I can explain what it is that we'll do." The five of them huddle into a close huddle so as to not be talking to loud in case the mysterious group might try to eavesdrop on their conversation. "So, do we all understand our roles in this team?" asks Shikimaru as he looks around to see that they are completely surrounded by a mysterious group of assailants.

"Yeah, we're going to pulverize them…" yells Naruto who launches the first assault towards one of the enemies.

"And then we're going to make them squeal," finishes Sakura who rushes towards another set of enemies. Because of her training with Tsunade she inherited her monstrous strength. Sakura's attack is a direct hit; in fact the enemy didn't even try to move out of the way of the attack. Sakura's attack was deflected, but the power behind the attack left a crater a good 4 feet deep surrounding the guy.


End file.
